


To Dull the Pain

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prompt Fic, References to Drugs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Cas needs something to take the pain away. Dean provides.





	To Dull the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt: "I love your left eye."

Dean was in a rare good mood. Probably thanks to the weed Cas had scavenged during a supply run earlier. Cas always found the good stuff when he went out on runs. It was like he had a radar for mind-altering substances. Like his angel powers had transformed into an ability to locate the shit that would make him forget he’d lost his powers in the first place. Dean didn’t question it anymore, and occasionally he joined Cas in reaping the benefits. He still hadn’t learned when to keep his nose out of Cas’ business though, and tonight was no different.

“Just give me the bottle, Dean.” Cas kept the growl out of his voice, barely. He’d also found what used to be a child during the supply run, and he needed a pill or three to drown the memory of what he’d had to do.

“Nope.” Dean grinned and took a step back. “You’ve had enough.”

“I hate you.” Cas made a grab for the pills behind Dean’s back, but Dean stepped away. He must have forgotten where the couch was though, because his legs hit it and buckled, leaving him sprawled across its surface. Luckily, he managed to hold on to the open whiskey bottle in his hand. Unluckily, he also managed to hold onto the pills and bury them in the couch cushions behind him.

“You don’t hate me,” Dean said, grinning up at Cas.

“Yes, I do.” Cas leaned over Dean, narrowing his eyes as he placed his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Dean’s head.

Dean took a sip of whiskey. “I think what you meant to say was ‘I love you’,” he said with a smirk.

“You’re an asshole.” Dean would never let him live down the one time he’d let those words slip out after a mind-blowing orgasm and one too many pills had loosened his tongue. “At least give me the whiskey if I can’t have my pills.”

“Not until you say it.”

Cas glared and made a grab for the whiskey, but Dean’s reflexes were quicker even when drunk. He pushed Cas to the side, forcing him to the couch while he held the whiskey away at arm’s length.

“I refuse to say it because I hate you.” Cas made another grab for the whiskey, ending up half on top of Dean, their faces much too close.

Dean grinned at him, blinking a few times before closing one eye to focus. “Come on, name one thing you love about me.”

Cas scowled. “Fine. I love your left eye,” he said, glaring at the one eye Dean held open. “Now give me the bottle.”

“I knew it.” Dean’s wide smile still had the power to stun Cas, and it took him a moment to realize Dean was holding the bottle between them. He grabbed it and took a long pull before Dean took the bottle and set it on the side table. His smile was subdued now. “I could help you forget, you know.”

Cas hesitated only a moment before crashing his mouth into Dean’s, squeezing his eyes shut and taking what comfort he could from the fact that Dean seemed to be kissing him back just as frantically. He pushed Dean back into the couch, nipping at his lips and tangling their tongues together as their bodies pressed close.

His hand slipped between the couch cushions and hit hard plastic, and his fingers curled around it.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt? Pick one from [this list](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/post/159755436212/writing-prompts) and send me the pairing you want!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/), I don't bite... unless you ask nicely ;)


End file.
